August 2003
Media, Occult, University Scientists have converged upon Stoke to study the increasing magnetic forces being recorded across the city. The “Electromagnetic Storm”, as it has been dubbed by the media, has increased two-fold over the last month, leading to much speculation amongst meteorologists that a large “Super Storm” may be on the horizon. So why is the increase so localised? That remains the key question and one that everyone seems keen to be the first to answer. The only thing that can be said for sure is that it’s sure to result in a number of research papers by the end of the year. Media, Politics, University Storms have continued to rage across the city for the past month, partly due to the increasingly good weather and partly due to the increase in magnetic activity being recorded. Indeed, the Metrological Office has started to issue daily (as opposed to weekly) storm warnings, although so far the city’s antiquated drainage system seems to have coped with the nightly deluges and hasn’t flooded. Still, it could only be a matter of time before all sorts of things get washed out of the drains. High Society, Occult, Street Have you seen the cloud formations? Stoke has been enjoying some unusual (not to mention canine influenced) formations for the last month or so, although this could be just a trick of the light. After all how often do people see VW Beetles and all other sorts of things in the clouds? Health, Media, Police, University Thirteen people have been struck dead by lightning in the city in the last month, although none of them died as a direct result. In each case the strike (or in three cases nearby strike) resulted in the short circuiting of their pacemaker, with the inevitable fatal result. Doctors fear that the increasing magnetic levels and resulting storms may result in more deaths in the coming month as Meteorologists predict more bad weather. Finance, Industry, Street, Transport Haulage companies have been hard hit by the recent weather, with the inclement weather increasing journey times across the city. Indeed, the recent rains have also increased the number of road accidents as stopping distances increase accordingly. Along with the occasional road closure due to possible flooding and it’s getting harder to make a profit in this line of work. Further misery was added with the suspension of helicopter flights in the city, as pilots refuse to take off for fear of being caught in a storm. Church, Occult With all of this lightning about its unsurprising that many tall buildings have been struck. Indeed for part of the month the clubs at the top of each of the six towers of the Phoenix Project had to be closed for fear of an accident. One interesting figure to emerge is that no Church related buildings have been struck, despite many being the most prominent aspects of the local landscape. This doesn’t seem to have escaped the attention of many preachers either, many of whom are starting to comment that it must be a sign from God. Bureaucracy, Industry, Legal Need a job and don’t mind numbers. The council needs people to catalogue the damage and insurance claims caused by all the recent storms. The pay’s crap, but it does get you into some interesting places, after all, GAOM’s headquarters have been struck a number of times and they’re desperate to make a claim. High Society, Media, Police, Politics So what did happen to the Gambino’s, and are Castelan hiding what they really know? The only man who can really answer that is Andrew Sant and do you really want to ask him? Well someone does. In what can only be described as a true exclusive, Andrew Sant has agreed to a live televised interview to be broadcast on all local channels. The interview is currently being tentatively scheduled for late autumn, although of course this is still open to much discussion. So what questions will be asked, and more importantly what answers will be given? Occult, Street One word, “Tunguska”! This city’s heading for something big and no-one seems to be doing anything about it. We’ve got all kinds of freaky weather, and that’s bringing the freaks out themselves, and all they want to do is kill each other. We’ve got shit in the sewers you wouldn’t believe, biological outbreaks and terrorists. And the only thing between us and them is the most corrupt police force in the country! I’m telling you, I’m out of here, packing my bags, so long, farewell. I’m for living! Legal, Media, Police, Politics A dramatic turn of events bought a halt to proceedings of the Susan Willis Case (the journalist thought to be responsible for the Sentinel killings) after Sean Bowden requested council. Bowden, who had no legal imperative to deal with the case, reputedly approached the defence lawyers with new evidence indicating that the accused was not even present in the building at the time of the murders. The case was thrown out after the evidence was shown, and Ms. Willis was able to walk free. Unusually, she refused to comment upon the matter outside of the court, leading to some speculation as to whether some sort of deal had been cut with the media in exchange for the exclusive story. Street, Underworld Susan Willis was not released from court earlier this month. It wasn’t Susan Willis! Listen, she’s been holed up in a Women’s Refuge somewhere in Stafford for the last three months, although of course if you ask you won’t be told where. Seems that Castelan were content to get themselves a stool pigeon and then let the case run its course. Why? Well that’s the big question really isn’t it? The question of who and how are just for the bystanders really. Media, Occult, Underworld "Gerade Sie warten wenig wann, der bösee Mann im Schwarzen kommen, mit seinem kleinen Zerhacker, er hacken Sie oben!“ Children’s Nursery Rhyme, Germany 1920’s. Just you wait a little while, the nasty man in black will come, with his little chopper, he will chop you up! Legal, Police, Street, Transport, Underworld The spate of mass-murders continues in the Moorlands area, despite the presence of both Castelan and a number of vigilante groups. Indeed some criminals are offering a cash reward for the capture (and we all know what they mean by that) of the person responsible, although Castelan are keen to clamp down on this aspect after a number of near lynching incidents. Indeed, the paranoia has grown so intense in the area that cars are being routinely stopped and searched whilst driving through the area, causing further problems for local motorists. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal The spate of local cattle mutilations in the Moorlands area continues, with everything from wild dogs to aliens being stated as the reason behind the phenomena. The issue of insurance for outlying farms has been resolved after a local legal firm stepped in to assure the difference, rather than plunge the local economy into free-fall (the issue being that farmers are not allowed work cattle without insurance, but cannot afford the insurance in the first place). Church, Media, Politics Local churches and other religious buildings are offering sanctuary for families living in fear in the Endon area. In a gesture of their commitment to the community, all places of worship have opened their doors to persons of any denomination who are having trouble adapting to life under the shadow of a serial killer. The initiative has drawn widespread approval from the community who continue to live in fear of attack. Finance, Industry, Transport Work as once again commenced on the tunnels to the south of Leek after last months cave-in temporarily delayed work. The tunnels are to be turned into bomb-proof storage for a local company’s mainframe computers (although rumour as it that this caveat may be expanded within the future). Contractors are confident that the work will be completed before the end of the year provided that no further accidents occur. Bureaucracy, Finance, Industry, Legal Kiln industries are back in the spotlight after they won the contract to continue work on the “Leek Mainframe” project. The company, which has seemingly been content to float along for the past couple of years, has recently seen an increase in fortune, although it as now been confirmed that this is not due to new management. Instead, the company’s lawyer’s have confirmed that they are no longer having to deal with a large potential law suit and are thus able to once again concentrate on possible expansion. Industry, Occult, Street Have you seen those tunnels in Leek? All sorts of weird shit coming out them, old to! Local historians will have a field day trying to put it all together, foreign stuff to (and not what Grandpa bought back from the war either!). The contractors are trying to keep a lid on it all for fear that the project will be shut down, but someone’s going to find out sooner or later, mark my words. High Society, Industry, Street Rumour has it that there’s going to be some sort of gigantic party in those tunnels at Leek, but be sure to keep it under your hat. After all they say that Kiln Industries aren’t afraid of getting their hands dirty, if you know what I mean, and the last thing you want at a party is an angry gatecrasher. Health, Underworld Have you heard about that party at Leek? Rumour says that it’s being organised by the Daughters of the Desert as means of distributing the new drug they’ve been developing, the one that makes you want to kill yourself. The possibilities are horrifying; hundreds of people in close quarters, not enough exits, if anyone starts to panic there’s likely to be a stampede. Media, Police, Street Well, the weather seems to be bringing out the worst in people. Despite the disappearance of the Gambino’s there has been no let up in the violence between rival gangs. Indeed, both Sandernacht and The Daughters of the Desert have seemingly upped the scale of depravity they are dishing out on each other. Castelan seem reluctant to get involved and are apparently content to allow the two groups to attack each other (sometimes openly) before moving in to arrest survivors. Indeed, open gun battles have once again become a regular occurrence in certain parts of the city, with the inevitable effect upon house prices in the area. Health, Street Have you seen what the Daughters of the Desert are capable of? I wouldn’t like to get caught by one. It’s not the guns, it’s the knives, they’ve got a nasty habit of gutting any rival gang members they come across if they get a chance, just ask “Jimmy”. He’s in hospital with a fourteen inch cut through his chest. Only problem is you won’t get much out of him, he’s still hooked up to life support and the quacks will only give him fifty – fifty. Legal, Police, Underworld Remember a couple of months back when Castelan said they knew the identity of Sandernacht and then curiously retreated on the fact. Turns out that the dossier they had prepared was based on information leaked to them by the Gambino’s, very embarrassing. Well Castelan have been trying to sort out the whole mess and now reckon that they have the correct identity, but they can’t release it for security reasons. So once again were left wondering with little hope of an immediate answer. Media, Underworld Why is the gang war continuing to cause problems for the city despite the disappearance of the Gambino’s? The answer’s easy, there are too many people competing for to few resources. Everyone wants a slice of the action and there isn’t enough to go around. Add to that a rabidly clambering media all trying to get an angle on the story that no one else has and it’s only likely to get worse. Even the bosses, and they don’t usually get involved, are feeling the pinch and may have to roll up their own sleeves soon, and that isn’t going to be pretty. Media, Underworld, University How has Sandernacht managed to remain hidden (and alive) for all these years, especially considering the number of people gunning for him? Well it seems that once again this question is being asked, although this time by members of Staffordshire University’s History Department. It seems that the department has once again raised the hypothesis that Sandernacht may in fact be some kind of mythical “Bogeyman”, a claim that was popular a number of years ago. Will the department manage to find anything? Unlikely, but it doesn’t stop it being one hell of a news story! Health, Occult Hospitals continue to admit patients suffering from chronic fatigue due to blood loss, with little or no explanation as to the explanation. More worryingly the victims now longer are confined merely to the old, with younger and younger victims being brought in each day. Still no explanation has been given as to why some also seem to experience a build up of olive oil in the gut, nor for the continuing presence of a strange old women in their dreams.